


Still Life

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Yusuke is always thinking about Akira — seeing him in all the little things life has to offer.100 words of honey + secret crush.





	Still Life

The shampoo Akira uses smells sweet, but not quite edible; like some fantastical confection. On the front of the bottle is a small still life depicting a jar of honey. He’s seen it dozens of times, up in Akira’s room on the shelf, and he has the image committed to memory.

When he tries to recreate it in his sketchbook using an array of colored pencils — from shades of cream to a golden brown — no one questions it. Akira is the only one who remarks on the sketch as he leans closer to Yusuke, their heads bumping slightly as he examines the drawing.

Yusuke doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath until Akira says, “It looks great.”

He sucks in a quick breath — that sweet scent — before Akira pulls away.

* * *

After everyone else has left, Yusuke remains. Usually he would take the subway back to his dorm room, where he could stare up at the ceiling as he thinks of dark-rimmed glasses over gray eyes, peering up at him.

Tonight, he stares up at Akira’s ceiling instead. He listens to the sound of his breathing; steady and sure. If he focuses on it, it’s almost like nothing else exists. Even Morgana scratching himself on the bed is barely a distraction.

“Yusuke?” Akira’s voice is quiet, but it still seems to fill the room. “Why don’t you sleep with me tonight?”

He’s never asked that before, and Yusuke can’t think of an adequate rebuttal, so he slips beside him under the blankets. Morgana whines, upset at having his rest disturbed, but falls back asleep before long.

Yusuke is staring off toward the stairs now, clutching the blanket tightly against himself, when something touches his neck. It’s Akira’s hand, making its way up to run through his hair. He closes his eyes as he shivers at the touch — because it’s cold, and because it’s Akira.


End file.
